1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to a process for selective reaction of benzene by catalytic propylation thereof in the presence of a particular type of crystalline zeolite catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons utilizing crystalline zeolite catalysts has heretofore been described. U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,607 to Mattox refers to alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons with an olefin in the presence of a crystalline metallic aluminosilicate having uniform pore openings of about 6 to 15 Angstrom units. U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,897 to Wise describes alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons in the presence of X or Y type crystalline zeolites, specifically such type zeolites wherein the cation is rare earth and/or hydrogen. U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,504 to Keown et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,506 to Burress describe vapor phase alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons with olefins in the presence of a specified type of zeolite catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,483 to Burress discloses vapor phase alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons in the presence of ZSM-12 zeolite catalyst. The reaction is carried out at room temperature between the critical temperature of the aromatic compound and 482.degree. C. (900.degree. F.). The critical temperature and pressure of benzene are 288.9.degree. C. (552.degree. F.) and 48.6 atmospheres, respectively.
Harper et al have described a catalytic alkylation of benzene with propylene over a crystalline zeolite (Petrochemical Preprints, American Chemical Society, Vol. 22, No. 3, p. 1084, 1977). Extensive kinetic and catalyst aging studies were conducted with a rare earth exchanged Y-type zeolite (REY) catalyst.